1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and method used for manufacturing various semiconductor devices such as a single semiconductor device, a semiconductor integrated circuit is device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of manufacturing various types of semiconductor devices such as a single semiconductor device, a semiconductor integrated circuit device or the like, various processes such as an etching process, a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) process, an impurity diffusion process or the like are carried out during manufacturing process.
Recently, demands for miniaturization of a semiconductor device and a demand for high quality of semiconductor device are getting severe and environments of installation location of these semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatuses for carrying out the above described various processes requires a super cleaned-up atmosphere (super clean room) being realized by the elimination of gaseous chemical material exceeding conventional cleaning up for elimination of dust and fine grain.
These chemical materials are organic gas such as dioctyl phthalate, phosphoric ester, aromatic compound or the like and ozone emitted from, for example, materials used in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and these can not be eliminated by the general cleaning using conventionally known general type fine-grained filter.
Accordingly, elimination of such chemical materials is done by using a chemical filter, for example. But in the manufacture of such semiconductor device, a large number of semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatuses, for example several hundreds of processing apparatuses, are to be installed within one facility (clean room), and it is very difficult to attach such chemical filter to each of such large number of processing apparatuses because of the complexity of the apparatuses and the increase of the cost.
According to the present invention, a manufacturing apparatus and method for semiconductor devices without increase of costs in spite of using such large number of semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatuses are proposed.
Namely, this invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and method for semiconductor device, wherein relatively large number of semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatuses are installed at a work area in a clean room. According to the present invention, an external air cleaning device is connected to a supply port for cleaning up an outside air, wherein the external air cleaning device is equipped with a fine grain eliminating filter for cleaning and supplying the outside air into the clean room.
And in the clean room, there are provided a duct means comprising a common air duct section constituting a draft trunk common to a plurality of semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatus and an individual air duct section branched off from the common air duct section and constituting individual draft trunk to each installation location of the semiconductor manufacturing and various processing apparatus.
At an entrance of the common air duct section, there is provided a pre-stage air cleaning and ventilating means having a chemical filter which cleans up a part of the cleaned-up outside air being supplied into the clean room by the external air cleaning device. Further at each of the individual air duct section, there is provided a post-stage air cleaning and ventilating means having a fan filter unit, and the cleaned-up air by this post-stage air cleaning and ventilating means is then supplied to respective semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatus.
As described above, according to the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus of the present invention, the outside air is cleaned up by the external air cleaning device and supplied into the clean room, thus cleaned-up air is further cleaned-up by the chemical filter for eliminating organic gas and ozone which are bad for semiconductor device and supplied to semiconductor manufacturing and processing apparatus. In this case, the common supply air duct common to plural processing apparatuses is provided and the chemical filter is put on the common supply air duct, and accordingly simplification of the construction and reduction of manufacturing cost can be realized.